


【Oromë/Celegorm】埃努，一如的儿女，以及他们的关系

by Tyelcormo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo
Summary: 欧罗米与凯勒巩的对话
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë, 欧罗米/凯勒巩
Kudos: 4





	【Oromë/Celegorm】埃努，一如的儿女，以及他们的关系

阅前警告：枯燥无味而又无病呻吟的尝试。

*碰巧这年春天，有段时间凯勒巩在欧罗米的殿堂中做客，于是他和森林的主宰就费诺被流放一事展开了交谈。因为那时费诺里安追随着费诺被流放到佛米诺斯，为此凯勒巩愤怒而又悲伤。

“*阿勒达隆①，我很难过。”他说，“我们经历了太多。在米尔寇被放归后，一切都时时刻刻在变化。先是母亲离开了；虽然这或许并非是米尔寇造成的，但这是我们经历的第一个不幸。在那之前的时光里我的生活极为平静，大多时候都只是在追随您的号角，然而如今仇恨的色彩染在了两个家族之间，连我的生活也受到了影响。”

“你去到佛米诺斯到现在也仅仅只有一年时光，”欧罗米说，“这段时间并不长，而你察觉到了变化只是因为你减少了出猎的时间，而不是像从前那样专注于在森林间找寻生物的踪迹，聆听植物和动物的语声。”

“您是否在责怪我？”凯勒巩问。

“责怪你？不，一如的儿女，我不会为此责怪你：你有身为人子的责任，也有自己的意志和决定，我绝不会去干涉。”

“您那样说的意思是，您并不在意我与胡安是否仍随在纳哈尔的身后？”凯勒巩问。

“你知道我想要表达什么！”欧罗米说，“我喜爱阿尔达一切良善的生物，无论是兽类、鸟类还是树木！而昆迪③，一如的首生子女，更是出乎意料、奇特非凡而不曾被预见的生灵，是值得我守护和教导的存在。而在他们中，你又是最吸引我的一个。我们共同度过了许多时光，去探索、去追寻。我视你为学徒，亲自教导你，因我认可你的渴望，感受到了森林对你的吸引。”

“而我很早前就曾告诉你，你的天性适合原野，争斗和仇恨会让你的费雅②染上不洁的色彩，也会给你带来不幸！当心！一如的子女！当心你的秉性被愤怒所扭曲！”

“您清楚得很！”凯勒巩说，“我并不情愿身陷于那样的争斗，旷野和丛林能令我心境宁静——”他顿了一下，眼神略略暗淡，低喃着接续下他的话，“在您的陪伴下，我能感受到与父兄在一起时不相同的愉快情绪。”

“你的恭维令我感到有趣，”阿拉塔④的面容上并未带有笑意，凝重得仿佛集聚的云层，“然而我并非在与你闲谈：从你的语言和神色中我感受到了某种不安定的因素，它们在改变你。如今你已被卷入了那不幸，旷野与丛林今后将再难安抚你的灵魂。当心！一如的子女！我已经看到了那改变，然而选择仍在于你——我承诺过我不会干涉你的决定，也并不准备劝说你，但当心！你的愤怒在把你带离森林！”

“我难以相信这样的话，”凯勒巩答道，“漫游和追猎是我的本性，我是为了它们而存在的。这样的本性不会因任何东西所改变，正如曼威的呼吸改不了吹拂、双树改不了闪耀。您竟认为它们会因区区的愤怒而变化吗？这像是在让大海凝结，岛屿倾覆！”

欧罗米摇了摇头，双眉间的忧虑并未减少半分：“你不明白你可能要面对什么。如今米尔寇已逃离，谁也不知道他何时会卷土重来。而一旦他归来，你父必将是他首要的目标之一。茜玛丽尔既是荣耀也是祸根，它们不知还会带来怎样的不幸。而在那个时候，从未曾有过的动荡和不安将掀起波澜，你眼下所经历的不幸很可能只是开始。”

“那么您是在责怪父亲的创造啰！”凯勒巩几乎喊叫起来，“您认为它们是个错误！您觉得眼下的一切都是父亲咎由自取！所有的一切——流放、分离、争执……都是他的错误！我倒是忘了，那日您也坐在审判之环上，高高在上地听着他的辩词后又给他您的判决！您！”

“安静，埃尔达。坐下。”欧罗米抬手轻轻按压精灵的肩膀，“你又让怒火掌控了你。”

“我的所想并非如你所说的一样，提耶科莫⑤，切勿妄自揣测。你又犯了猎手的大忌：不应凭着主观的臆断就擅加判断对手的行踪。你又遗忘了我的教导。”

“我很抱歉……”凯勒巩的面色涨红了，“但……”

“我从未曾对你的父亲持有偏见，将来也不会。”欧罗米平静地答道，“我欣赏他的才智，也感念于芬威对他的喜爱。我相信他是个称职的父亲和儿子，在你身上我可看到对他的敬爱。然而他所犯的错误并不是易于消解的，他必须为他对安宁的破坏付出代价。这是我的看法：我同情他，但不原谅他的错误。”

“而你应当能够观察出这一切的，提耶科莫，但你没有。我对此很失望。你任由怒火屏蔽了你的理智，而一个急躁且怒气冲冲的猎人必将毫无收获，你理当明白这点。我对你的担忧正是来源于你的怒火，而它无法被磨灭因为它恰恰来源于你的血脉。你和你的兄弟们一样，从父亲那里继承了烈火的魂魄，有旺盛的火焰在你的血管里燃烧。我被这种火焰所吸引，但又为它的激烈而担忧。以我的能力也无法看清这火焰将会驱使你们如何行动，这令我不安，因为在你们的未来我嗅到了血与火。”

“不，提耶科莫。一切急躁却又踌躇、冲动却又怯畏、屈从却又不甘、逃离却又不舍的心情都是不祥的，依照这样的心境行事必将违背你的本心。它必将导致不幸，令你为所作所为痛苦，扭曲你的意志。你可能为此双手染血，彻底丧失宁静的心境，直到森林也无法带给你真正的安宁。”

凯勒巩闻言沉默，良久才回答：“这自然非我所愿。但有的时候，我的意志并不能决定我兄弟的意志，而无论发生什么事，我都将与他们同在。”

“而这也正是我所担忧的。”欧罗米答道，“当心，提耶科莫！不要为你的选择后悔！切勿被他人的意志所影响，做下令自己后悔的事！”

两人静默无声地对坐了片刻，良久凯勒巩才开口：“我会记住的。然而，未来的事情太过难测，我并不知道我能否主宰自己的意志，也不知会有怎样的不幸发生。在此时我亦无法想象那样的情况下我会做出如何的选择，因此刻您仍在我身边，能够给我以指引和教导，使我不致背离自己的心意。”

他抬眼看向欧罗米：“那么，您会放弃我吗？”

维拉没有回答。良久，周边的森林里，木叶聚成的浪涛窸窣着翻滚开来，汇聚成一片低喃。树叶翻卷的声音中欧罗米低低开口，声音如鸟鸣、流水和树叶的沙沙作响，与其说是语言不如说是音乐。几息后凯勒巩猛地意识到欧罗米在重复他在创世的大乐章中所参与的部分，此时恰恰是欧罗米自己的独唱，他的歌声中有生长的树木、风雨和万物的喃语，充满着生机和对万事万物的温柔爱意。

哼唱了短短的一段旋律后阿拉塔抬起头：“你明白了吗？提耶科莫？”

“是的，”精灵回答，“是的，是的。”

他们又无言地静坐了半晌。

欧罗米开口发问：“你还有什么想要询问的吗？埃尔达？我有身为埃努的职责，不能始终看护你。而你所要经历的道路想必不会顺畅，即便有胡安的协助仍可能危机四伏，你有什么想要了解或知道的吗？”

“不，不必了，”凯勒巩答道，“任何指引或是预言都是没有意义的，失去您的陪伴我只能去自己选择。您曾表达过不愿干涉我的所思所想的意愿，而我也不需要您在此种情况下的施舍：您试图以这种方法补偿我是没有任何意义的，它甚至无法被作为慰藉，因为任何帮助都无法与您的感情相提并论。”

“*我不需要您的慰藉，大人。我为什么会需要安慰呢？我早就知道我们之间存在着鸿沟，您所施予的感情不过是水中倒影，比伊尔牟大人施予的梦境还要难及。那不仅仅是身份、年龄、认识上的差距，我们间几乎没有什么是相同的。我又怎能幻想您怀有着与我对您相同的敬慕呢？”

“说吧，说下去，”维拉安静地回答，“我知道你想要表达什么，我也准备好了回答，然而请说下去。”

“我不会去抱有这样的期待，阿勒达隆。我知道您的爱太过广大，会被施予给阿尔达的万事万物。您需对每一棵树、每一只动物、每一个昆迪和阿塔尼、每一棵草和每一朵花抱有同等的热忱，这样方能成为您期待的那种主宰。我又有何能力试图去占有更多呢？那就像是蝼蚁妄图拥有大地，蚊蚋想要占有天空一般不自量力。我不敢奢求比其他存在更多的关注，也不愿意去恳求您的施舍，因为这都是没有意义的。”

“我与您相比太过脆弱也太过渺小，同时又太过简单。您可以轻易地勘透我的一言一行，甚至我的未来都在您面前无所遁形。这样的存在又如何能对您产生吸引呢？不要再试图怜悯我了，大人！不要给我希望！”

“不要妄言，埃尔达，”欧罗米叹息着回答，“你又在妄自揣测我的意愿了。”

“我并非不受你的吸引，提耶科莫。我们初次相逢时我便注意到了你。你是第一个追上了维拉罗玛⑥的声音的埃尔达，更准确的说，是第一个外族生灵。你精疲力竭地伏在马背上喘息，却仍未放弃追逐，像一匹小马一样生机勃勃而坚韧不屈。”

“我像一匹马？”

“最好的。”欧罗米答道，“也是最好的骑手。”

像是想到了什么，凯勒巩猛地涨红了脸。

“而‘简单’这种说法更是无稽之谈，提耶科莫。至今我也无法真正预知到你的下一步行动，你总能令我出乎意料。这可能是一如的儿女的本性，你们时时变化、充满意外，总能令我吃惊、也让我永无可能厌倦。我并未想过除我的子民外能有存在可以追上我的号角，然而你做到了，你出现在我面前的时候令我震惊而又欣喜。”

“而且，你知道你是不同的。”

“说啊！”凯勒巩说，“请您说下去，再给我更多无谓的妄想！让我心存更多不切实际的渴望！说说您为何要把胡安交给我！说说您为何要选中我作为学生！说说我们曾经一同经历过的时光！”

“镇静，埃尔达，”他答道，“难道你在我们相处的时光里从未感受到过吗？感受到我对你的情意？”

“我并不是长于思辨的类型，无论是库尔沃⑦还是我的任意一位兄弟能在这方面做得比我更好，”片刻的沉默后凯勒巩回答，“我也无意与您争辩。只是您刚刚才以歌声拒绝了我，现在又这样回答我。我无法理解您想表达的意思，心底却情不自禁地雀跃起来，为这种明知的无谓希望而欢呼着。您究竟想表达什么，万兽的驯服者？”

“这两者并不矛盾，埃尔达，”欧罗米答道，“我无意掩藏我对你的感情，但我不可能为此背离我的职守。我是埃努、是维拉，是大能者、是森林的主宰、是万兽的驯服者，我的诞生即是为了守护你们与阿尔达。你需要的陪伴是我无法承诺的。况且，我是埃努，我知道我未来的走向，而在这未来中我并不能看到你的存在。因此我不愿给你承诺，因为我们的结合绝不会带来幸福，贸然行事的结果只会带来无尽的悲伤，而我们都将无法从中逃脱。”

“那么您是胆怯了！”凯勒巩说，“您的迟疑不决是因为对结局的恐惧！维拉也会恐惧吗？”

“我的确是胆怯了，”欧罗米回答，“我曾以为自己并不知道何为恐惧，也曾以为犹疑和挣扎不会出现在我的身上。然而我发现我错了，我的确不是无所畏惧的。至少，我无法面对可能的得到然后又失去你的后果。”

“我知道你会告诉我，你对此并无担忧，然而我与你并不相同。我深知你的勇气，尽管那勇气有些时候堪称鲁莽。你或许可以义无反顾地离开，一力承担所有的悲伤及那悲伤所导致的后果，而那只是因为你只需对你的父母兄弟负责。不同的是，享有我承诺的是阿尔达无可计数的生灵。而一个悲伤、痛悔而破碎的我绝无可能为他们带去福祉。”

凯勒巩注视着维拉的双眼：“您知道您的这番话对我来说意味着什么吗，大人？

“我明白。”

“那么您愿意祝福我吗？”

欧罗米回望向他，答道：“我祝福你，费诺之子。你所经过之处，我辖下的动物将永远不会阻挠你，我治下的草木将向我通报你的行迹；在魔影未曾覆盖之所你将永不会缺衣少食，若是身陷困境，只要呼唤我的名讳，鸟兽都前来助你；神犬胡安将永远随你左右，为你看清一切伪装，扫清一切障碍；而我将永远关注你，你将永远不至陷入孤立无援的境地。只要你的费雅仍旧纯洁，不曾被恶意和邪念扭曲，我的祝福将永远跟随你。”

他轻轻用额头触了触精灵的额头：“我祝福你，提耶科莫，我祝福你。”

**Author's Note:**

> #原文发布于2015年，存档保持原貌#
> 
> ①阿勒达隆：Aldaron，昆雅语，万树的主宰。
> 
> ②费雅：昆雅语，最接近的含义是“灵魂”。
> 
> ③昆迪：Quendi，能言者，指精灵。
> 
> ④阿拉塔：Arata，昆雅语，阿尔达的主神。
> 
> ⑤提耶科莫：Tyelkormo，凯勒巩的昆雅母名，hasty-riser。（其实真的很可爱啊233）
> 
> ⑥维拉罗玛：Valaroma，昆雅语，维拉的号角，欧罗米大号角的名字。
> 
> ⑦库尔沃：Curvo，费诺第五子库汝芬的昆雅父名库汝芬威Curufinwe的短称。
> 
> *所有标星号的句子均直接摘自《中土世界的历史（第十卷）：魔苟斯的指环》中的著名章节《芬罗德和安德瑞丝的辩论》，石中歌译。


End file.
